


Lies of Omission

by Silex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Eggpreg, F/M, Horror, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: She'd never told him what her intent was, what she wanted from him. And then when he learned, it was too late.





	Lies of Omission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_yarns (spinning_yarns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_yarns/gifts).



“Any minute now,” she cooed, reassuring as she stroked his stomach, long nails playing across taunt skin, “Any minute.”

Not him, her smile was too wide for that, her eyes too bright.

In the light of the singles bar, dim and moody, he hadn’t seen it, that she wasn’t human. The glow in her eyes had looked like lust, not predatory intent.

They’d gone back to his place and the sex had been intense, passionate, hungry, blinding him to what it really was.

Afterward they’d exchanged numbers and she’d called him, not the next day, but the one after that.

She’d sounded thoughtful, suggested maybe they should go out to lunch.

They had and she’d said all the right things, sounded like she might have been the right one.

Not once did she come across as too clingy or too needy, or wanting anything other than casual sex that might eventually become something more if it worked out.

Over the course of months it went from casual to regular to something more.

In bed she was insatiable.

During the day she was normal.

Until she wasn’t.

The two faces began to blur.

He started to see the real her during the day, but by then it was too late.

She brought him to her place for the first time and the denial was over.

Her apartment was like something out of a catalogue, too perfectly arranged, too empty.

No one lived there, they just waited.

She showed him to his room, laid him down on the bed.

By then their lovemaking had become slightly more challenging thanks to the weight gain that he couldn’t blame on not getting to the gym as much as he should, all centered around his middle.

Afterwards, she lay there, arm around him, one hand resting on his stomach. He swore he felt something move.

Inside him.

When he stood up afterwards he felt a shifting sensation in his stomach.

She beamed, giving him the first of her too wide smiles.

When he felt tired, bloated the next day, she had doted on him, insisted that he call in sick from work.

Everything he asked for she took care of, every question he asked she answered.

Except what was happening to him.

He didn’t know and didn’t expect her to know.

But she did.

Sidelong glances, secret smiles, reassurances and the mysterious production of a doctor’s note sent to work on his behalf by her. He never saw the note or asked for it to be written. One day she just told him that she’d done it for him and that there was no need to worry.

When he asked why she sauntered over and knelt down in front of him, lifting his shirt to rest her head against his increasingly distended stomach.

“They’ve taken,” she sighed, rubbing his stomach in such a way that he could feel things sliding against each other.

He didn’t ask because he didn’t want to know.

Even if he already did.

The eggs inside him, he knew that was what they were without needing to ask, because little things about her stripped away the need to, the ability to deny what was happening.

Her voice, her touch, reassured, guided him to his room, the one bedroom in the apartment.

He was the only one who slept in that bed because she never slept.

There were times when she’d curl up next to him, arms around him, protectively, possessively, but her eyes never closed.

Sometimes she even forgot to blink.

Each day he could feel the eggs inside him, larger and more abundant.

His stomach grew past the point of looking fat to where he looked pregnant.

Which he was.

She helped him around the apartment, her touch and voice more comforting than it had any business being.

Twinges started, the eggs shifting and settling, his body preparing for something he couldn’t understand.

Didn’t want to understand.

Her smiles grew more frequent, going from something put on for his benefit to deeply genuine and disturbing.

She was excited, happy, waiting.

His stomach continued to grow, though they had ceased to have sex weeks ago. Not for lack of trying, but due to his stomach getting in the way.

During their final attempt she had actually seemed disappointed, even as she planted a kiss on his stomach.

Eventually it had reached the point where it was large enough that it threw off his balance, making it hard to get around the house.

She helped him wordlessly and willingly, not wanting him to hurt himself.

Or the eggs he carried.

Her eggs.

Even though they were inside of him, he felt no ownership of them, no desire to think of himself as part of the equation and she did nothing to encourage such feelings in him.

The eggs were hers and he was just there.

Except last night, when the twinges grew strong enough to make him wince there had been a flicker of concern in her eyes.

“It’s fine,” she had said quickly, so quietly that he got the feeling that she was speaking to herself, then loudly, for him, “It won’t be much longer now.”

Her usual anticipation was conspicuously absent.

The whole night she was up next to him, hands on his stomach, his chest, his face, holding his hands as the muscles of his stomach rippled, his body trying to figure out something it was never meant to do.

“I do love you,” she confessed, in that moment more human than she’d ever been, even at the start when she’d been pretending, “And when this is over I do want you to stay with me, if you would.”

It hadn’t been meant as such, but it was a reassurance.

He would survive this.

Not that it meant much in his current state.

His stomach heaved and he cried out.

She grabbed his hand, holding him tight, her eyes locked with his.

 _Soon_ , they said, _Please forgive the lies._


End file.
